Conquistar
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Draco deseja conquistar seu professor de poções. Severus, no entanto, não quer saber da arrogância Malfoy. Como resolver suas diferenças? SSDM. Slash. Editado


**Título:** Conquistar

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Marck Evans. Muita obrigada, moço. Não só por betar, mas pela troca de idéias e sugestões valiosas.

**Classificação:** Conteúdo Adulto (NC-17)

**Par:** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy

**Avisos:** Slash, yaoi, lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eu só me divirto com eles.

Referente a palavra nº 30 da minha table, para Bela-chan que ganhou o primeiro joguinho. Ficou um pouco (tá, muito) diferente do que queria, mas espero que agrade. Beijos, querida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Conquistar **

_- Conhecer -_

Severus havia acompanhado o desenvolvimento de Draco desde o nascimento. Lembrava-se quando Lucius tinha lhe dito que teria um herdeiro. Viu como ele foi educado para ser o modelo perfeito de puro sangue. Como Lucius procurou ensinar ao filho seus conceitos puristas e como tinha direito a tudo somente por ser um Malfoy. Severus testemunhou toda a formação do caráter de Draco. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que tinha visto o afilhado sorrir de forma arrogante e, com sua voz arrastada, dizer o que queria e ser prontamente atendido.

Draco havia se acostumado a ter, sem muito esforço, tudo aquilo que desejasse. Fosse pelo poder e fortuna Malfoy, fosse pelo charme e beleza, o rapaz sempre conquistava seu objeto de interesse. E, com uma rapidez assustadora, o descartava. Quanto menor o desafio, mais rápido o abandonava.

Foi com alguma inquietação que viu a amizade de Draco ser recusada por Potter. Imaginou que seu afilhado não resistiria ao desafio representado pelo Grifinório. Severus teve duas reações imediatas ante esse acontecimento: sua raiva pelo 'garoto–que–sobreviveu' aumentou significativamente e descobriu um sentimento de posse em relação a Draco que desconhecia.

_- Desejar -_

Severus preferiu acreditar que era apenas uma preocupação natural com seu afilhado. Mas à medida que o tempo passava e notava o desenvolvimento do rapaz, aquela desculpa se tornava cada vez mais falha.

Draco se tornava atraente demais. Irresistível demais. E bastante consciente de seus atrativos para a paz de espírito de Severus. Por um tempo, acreditou que poderia ser a semelhança com Lucius que o perturbava daquele jeito, mas aquilo também não era verdade.

Apesar de serem bastante parecidos fisicamente e em algumas atitudes, Severus sabia que o afilhado não era como Lucius. Ainda que agisse como esperado de um Malfoy e Sonserino, Draco não tinha a mesma maldade do pai. A crueldade. O desejo descontrolado pelo poder. Oh, sim. Via perfeitamente o que o rapaz seria capaz de fazer pela família, mas a influência de Narcissa havia suavizado o caráter dele. Draco tinha uma capacidade para o amor e para a paixão que era desconhecida pelo pai. E era essa combinação que tirava o sono de Severus e o mantinha bem afastado do rapaz.

Mesmo não sendo o professor mais atraente e amado de Hogwarts, ocasionalmente aparecia algum aluno ou aluna, dizendo-se apaixonado. Severus não se iludia. Sabia que aquilo não era amor. No máximo, uma atração passageira ligada a sua pose de inatingível. Bastava apenas um olhar mais gélido e qualquer tentativa de aproximação por parte deles era rapidamente esquecida. Apenas um aluno teve mais audácia. Mas nem mesmo com ele havia se envolvido profundamente. Por várias razões óbvias, sendo a principal delas a total falta de maturidade das 'crianças' (como Dumbledore sempre dizia) para se envolverem nesse tipo de relacionamento.

Ainda assim, Severus não conseguia parar de observar Draco, justificando-se que o vigiava apenas para garantir que não se metesse em confusões. Uma tola mentira para apaziguar sua consciência. E foi durante uma dessas observações que notou o olhar de Draco sobre ele. O mesmo tipo que seus 'pretendentes' exibiam. Com uma diferença: quando notou que o olhava, seu afilhado deu um sorriso tão sacana que quase o fez engasgar.

_-Agir-_

A partir de então, começou entre eles um jogo bastante dissimulado de avaliação mútua. Severus conhecia bem demais suas 'cobrinhas' e aquela em especial, para se deixar enganar: Draco estava tentando descobrir a falha em suas barreiras para dar o bote. E o professor procurava se preparar para quando isso acontecesse.

Severus lembrava-se com exatidão quando se encontrou com Draco, numa noite ao chegar a seu escritório depois de uma de suas rondas noturnas. Encaram-se por uns momentos e o rapaz ousadamente, o beijou. Os lábios permaneceram unidos por apenas alguns segundos, somente o tempo suficiente para acender a vontade de mais. Severus rapidamente reassumiu o controle e afastou o aluno.

Procurando usar sua voz mais mortal e ameaçadora, disse:

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Perdeu o respeito e a noção do perigo?

Ficou satisfeito pela firmeza e pelo tom com o qual falou. Mas percebeu que não foi o suficiente para assustar Draco. Seu afilhado passou a exibir aquele sorrisinho arrogante e cheio de confiança.

- O que foi, _Sevie_? Vem dizer que não queria isso tanto quanto eu.

Severus estreitou os olhos. Aquela combinação usada por Draco – o apelido com o qual ele o chamava desde criança – com aquela expressão nada inocente era muito tentadora. Quando falou, foi de um modo que deixava bem claro o perigo que o rapaz estava correndo.

- Então, só por que você quer, pode chegar e tomar? Vou te ensinar uma coisinha: nem tudo pode ser como você espera.

Severus notou com satisfação, o sorriso de Draco diminuir. A pose arrogante permanecia, mas parte da segurança tinha se esvaído. Sem muito esforço, reverteu as posições, prensando o rapaz contra a parede. Prendeu as mãos dele acima da cabeça e encaixou a perna entre as dele. Percebeu claramente o desejo tomando conta dos olhos cinza. Recorreu a todo sangue frio que tinha quando se aproximou, ficando apenas alguns centímetros do rapaz.

Com lentidão calculada, Severus passou a língua sobre os lábios finos e macios. Notou o rapaz ofegar e abrir os lábios, num convite mudo. Continuou lambendo, provando, mordiscando sem beijar realmente. Passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, sentindo o sabor adocicado. Permitiu-se ficar nesse jogo por uns momentos até que ouviu o gemido frustrado e sentiu o corpo que roçava no seu.

Severus sussurrou, bem próximo à orelha de Draco:

- Não suponha coisas a meu respeito. Você sabe sobre mim somente o que eu quero que saiba. Não volte a me abordar dessa forma a menos que deseje que todos os seus privilégios sejam retirados. Começando pela sua posição de apanhador. Entendeu?

Severus viu o brilho orgulhoso e determinado no olhar dele enquanto a palidez substituía o rubor no rosto de Draco. Pelo visto o recado tinha sido captado. E ainda sentia a prova incontestável do desejo do rapaz de encontro a sua perna.

- Perfeitamente, _professor_.

Afastou-se e soltou as mãos de Draco. Disse:

- Ótimo. Volte para a Sala Comunal. Sua ronda terminou por hoje.

Severus observou o rapaz se recompor e começar a se afastar lentamente. Conteve o sorriso e procurou dizer na voz mais normal possível:

- Draco?

O rapaz se voltou, no rosto a máscara que sempre usava e com a qual Severus já se habituara. A pose levemente arrogante, o olhar de 'dono do mundo'.

- Sim, professor?

- Quando eu quiser, eu o procuro.

Registrou a reação de Draco, mas não esperou a resposta e entrou em seu escritório. Severus era honesto o suficiente consigo mesmo para admitir que estava muito atraído pelo rapaz. Mas já tinha tido amostra da arrogância Malfoy que valiam como experiência para umas duas vidas. No entanto, estava em uma posição privilegiada: era mais experiente e conhecia muito bem Draco. Bastava apenas um pouco de paciência e conseguiria domar um dragão.

_-Conquistar-_

Depois daquela noite no corredor, não voltaram a se tocar. Mas os olhares e as provocações tinham continuado. Até a prisão de Lucius. Severus assistiu a mudança que ocorreu em Draco. O rapaz passou a tratá-lo com frieza e até uma certa raiva. Parecia que não confiava mais nele. Qualquer intenção de conquista foi esquecida momentaneamente, preocupado como estava em saber o que acontecia.

Quando foi procurado por Narcissa, Severus fez o voto perpétuo para proteger o afilhado. Mas toda tentativa de descobrir o plano do rapaz era completamente frustrada. A mente de Draco estava fechada para ele e os olhos haviam se tornado mais cinza que nunca. Imersos em trevas que assustavam ao Mestre de Poções. A pose arrogante e orgulhosa contrastando de maneira gritante com a palidez cada vez maior dele.

E Severus tinha seus próprios problemas. As articulações com Dumbledore, o papel servil a desempenhar com Voldemort, a constante desconfiança dos membros da Ordem e dos Comensais. Ainda assim, os olhos negros não desgrudavam do rapaz como se só assim pudesse desvendar seus segredos.

Quando o encontrou ensangüentado no banheiro, ferido por um feitiço que o próprio Severus inventara, teria sido capaz de fazer Potter sofrer uma morte muito lenta e dolorosa naquela hora. E foi então que Severus realmente temeu por Draco. Não pelos ferimentos, aos quais curou rapidamente, mas porque percebeu que já não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo. Temeu pelo que viu: as profundas olheiras, o rosto pálido e os olhos cinza tão desiludidos e desconfiados. E temeu mais ainda por não ver qualquer traço de esperança neles.

Quando saiu da ala hospitalar, Draco o procurou. Perfeitamente recomposto, a máscara de frieza e arrogância em seu devido lugar. Foi com surpresa que ouviu o rapaz contar todo o plano para ele. Arriscando-se, Severus confiou em seus instintos e teve uma conversa franca com o afilhado, onde contou de que lado realmente estava. Por alguns momentos, vislumbrou o alívio dele. Draco aceitou a oportunidade que era oferecida e, finalmente, estava ao lado da Ordem.

Conseguiram raptar Narcissa e simular sua morte. Com a mãe em segurança, em um esconderijo conhecido apenas por eles, Draco pediu que ela liberasse Severus do voto perpétuo. Apesar de relutante, ela acatou ao pedido do filho.

Foram os tempos mais difíceis para todos eles. Sempre espionando entre os Comensais, fazendo o jogo duplo que Mestre de Poções tão bem conhecia, pelo menos contava com a ajuda de Draco. Graças a isso, Dumbledore e Severus conseguiram estabelecer linhas de ação. O feitiço que aparentemente matou o diretor no alto da torre serviu de cobertura para um plano na derrota do Lorde das Trevas.

E o outro jogo deles, o de provocações, também havia recomeçado. Ao contrário do que Severus pensara, não era tão fácil dobrar o rapaz. Sempre que se encaravam, ele parecia dizer: '_não adianta tentar. Você será meu. Somente porque eu quero_.' E Severus sempre pensava que nenhum outro Malfoy voltaria a fazer dele um brinquedo, redobrando os esforços para acabar com aquele orgulho todo.

Certa noite, quando estavam sentados em seu escritório depois de uma reunião exaustiva com os Comensais, Severus quebrou o silêncio perguntando o porquê de Draco ter mudado de lado. Ficou a espera da resposta, vendo a forma como ele encarava o fogo e brincava com o copo em suas mãos. Quando imaginava que não obteria nada, ele falou na voz mais afetada e arrastada que sabia usar:

-Quer mesmo saber? - Sem esperar nenhuma resposta, Draco finalmente falou. - O motivo é muito simples: orgulho. Você, melhor que ninguém, sabe como fui educado. Eu não sou 'bom'. Sequer sei definir o que é bom ou mau. Não me ensinaram e nunca quis aprender. Eu apenas sei o que quero, e luto por isso do jeito que posso.

Draco tomou um gole da bebida antes de continuar:

- Eu sempre ouvi, desde pequeno, que os Malfoy podem tudo. Que tudo é permitido a nós. E só o que eu vi foi meu pai sendo preso e permanecer em Azkaban até hoje. Minha mãe se humilhando e se aliando a qualquer um que pudesse me defender. E o controle de minha vida, que eu imaginava possuir, passar diretamente as mãos de um lunático. – A voz dele se tornou arrogante. – Eu percebi que mudar de aliado seria mais vantajoso para mim. Por que? Simplesmente porque eu _posso_. Porque eu não aceito não ter escolha. - Draco parou de fitar o fogo, voltou os olhos para Severus para em seguida, desvia-los. – O nome da minha família está na lama. Meu orgulho é a única coisa que me resta agora.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Severus pensando em tudo o que ouvira. Draco era muito diferente de Lucius, que jamais contaria nada daquilo para ele. Sua atenção foi atraída pelo som suave do copo sendo colocado sobre a mesa. Viu o rapaz se erguer, caminhar até a porta e parar com a mão na maçaneta.

Chegou a abrir a boca para chamá-lo de volta, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Draco falou, ainda de costas.

- Posso ficar com você essa noite? Eu... Amanhã, tanta coisa pode acontecer.

Viu os ombros do rapaz se curvarem levemente. Entendia o esforço que ele devia estar fazendo por um pedido daqueles. Quando ia responder, foi interrompido novamente. A voz de Draco não passava de um sussurro:

- Severus...por favor.

Severus venceu a distância entre eles. Virou Draco para que pudesse olhá-los nos olhos e o envolveu num abraço apertado. O beijo que deram foi o primeiro de uma série. E quando o dia da batalha amanheceu, encontrou os dois amantes juntos e adormecidos.

_-Tomar-_

- Sevie...

Severus odiava o apelido infantil, mas ouvi-lo assim, com Draco gemendo e ofegando era sempre excitante. Continuou deslizando a mão coberta de lubrificante para cima e para baixo no pênis de Draco enquanto roçava o próprio membro no traseiro dele. Aspirou o perfumado cabelo loiro, mordiscando a nuca ocasionalmente. Quando percebia que o outro estava quase gozando, diminuía o ritmo arrancando protestos cada vez mais freqüentes.

Severus procurava mantê-lo junto ao corpo com um dos braços, mas logo o bruxo mais jovem começou a mexer os quadris e se inclinar para frente, exigindo ser satisfeito. Levou a mão à boca de Draco que, sem nenhum pudor, começou a lamber e chupar dois de seus dedos, fazendo o mestre de poções reunir o resto de seu autocontrole. Com visível impaciência, o rapaz se reclinou mais e guiou a mão de Severus até sua bunda, gemendo de satisfação e dor quando foi penetrado.

Procurou preparar Draco, mas aquela demora estava se tornando cada vez mais insuportável. Retirou os dedos e usou a mão livre para passar um pouco mais de lubrificante neles. Viu Draco prender a respiração em antecipação quando Severus encostou seu membro nele. Havia parado de masturbá-lo mantendo o pênis dele firmemente seguro. Enterrou-se no corpo de Draco, dando um tempo para que ambos se acostumassem com as sensações.

Severus passou a se movimentar, num vaivém lento. A cada estocada, sentia sua coerência ir abandonando-o, perdendo-se naquela tentação tão quente e apertada. Voltou a bombear a ereção de Draco, que agora gemia alto seu nome. Aumentou o ritmo e simplesmente parou de distinguir ou identificar de quem eram os sons inarticulados que enchiam o ambiente. Só queria ir cada vez mais fundo e se fundir com aquele corpo tão desejado. Severus gozou ao sentir o sêmen de Draco lambuzando sua mão.

_-Compartilhar-_

Ficou observando Draco terminar de se vestir e consultar o relógio.

- Droga, estou atrasado.

Severus não resistiu, e provocou, usando sua voz mais sarcástica.

- Você não pareceu muito preocupado com o horário até uns minutos atrás.

Draco jogou os cabelos para trás, verificando a aparência no espelho. Quando pareceu dar-se por satisfeito, a máscara de frieza e indiferença começou a reaparecer. Severus se aproximou e o beijou longamente. Quando se separam, notou os olhos cinza já se escurecendo de desejo novamente. A pose completamente esquecida.

- Mal lembrava o meu nome, como queria que me lembrasse de horários?

Voltaram a se beijar. Ao se afastarem, Draco falou:

- Preciso ir. Qual sua primeira aula da tarde?

- Corvinal e Lufa-lufa. Terceiro ano.

Severus sorriu ao ver a careta que Draco fez.

- Se soubesse que não era a Sonserina, não teria te 'acalmado' antes da aula.

- Ora, que coisa mais feia para o medibruxo da escola dizer. Não deveria ter preferências. – Severus falou com ironia. - Além disso, nem mesmo você consegue me acalmar o suficiente para esses alunos que parecem fazer de tudo apenas para me irritar.

Draco deu um de seus sorrisos de lado, encaminhado para a porta e dizendo:

- É verdade. Sua fama de intratável está pior que nunca.– Quando já abria a porta, voltou-se. – Ah, hoje é seu dia de cozinhar. Até a noite.

Severus assentiu e despediu-se. O jovem homem saiu, exibindo uma de suas expressões frias costumeiras. O professor levantou-se e dirigiu-se até um dos armários, escolhendo um frasco que continha uma poção azulada. Exatamente no mesmo instante em que a porta se abria e o Draco estendia a mão para pegar o vidro com ele. Severus sorriu. Draco tinha ido até ali justamente para pegar a poção para um de seus pacientes. Adorava vê-lo perdendo o rumo desse jeito.

Quando a porta se fechou novamente, Severus passou a se vestir e arrumar o material da aula. Ele e Draco tinham percorrido um longo caminho até ali. Durante aqueles 10 anos, haviam passado por muitas coisas juntos. Não tinha sido fácil para nenhum deles, mas agora tudo estava bem.

Draco era o medibruxo de Hogwarts, sendo considerado muito competente, mas um verdadeiro '_iceberg_' pelos alunos.

Severus já saía da sala quando notou que continuava sorrindo. No mesmo instante, reassumiu sua carranca de 'terror de Hogwarts'. Sim, tinha sido um longo percurso no qual ambos apreenderam a se aceitar, conquistando o direito de ver por trás das máscaras que usavam para se protegerem do mundo.


End file.
